The Akatsuki Life
by JKL-Kiitten
Summary: Weak? Pathetic. You never gave us a chance. But now, your misery is our entertainment. Ok so I hope you likie, R&R plz. on hold


Me: Hi and welocomes, yes I kow all of you probably get fed up of me creating new stories but, I'm having this FAT writers block, and in that writers block I thnk up new stories. So sorry. And...

Valkyrie: I'm Valkyrie, the newest oc to the block.

Both: So we hope you enjoy the show!

Lizzy: Vem fick denna visa på vägen utan mig, och Valkyrie du hav en appointmen!

Valkyrie: Wha?

Me: She said you have an appointment, and Lizzy - Det visar inte har börjat ...

Valkyrie: Ciao, I'm Off! -Jumps out the window-

* * *

Chapter 1: Your Mistake.

4 girls gathered together in the park, Sakura's eyes were red and puffy, as were Hinata's, Tenten and Valkyrie just held it in.

Haruno Sakura, 18 years, Hokages Apprentice.  
Short pink hair (a little past the chin), Emerald green eyes.

Hyuuga Hinata, 18 years, ex-heiress to the Hyuuga clan.  
Long raven hair (mainly in a high pony tail), Pearl white eyes.

Tenten, 18 years, Weapens Mistress  
Chocolate brown hair (buns) and matching chocolate eyes.

Yuki no Valkyrie, 18 years, Immortal?  
Long snow white hair (Light gray tips), aqua eyes.

Everyone went to Valkyrie's house. Her bedroom room walls where a pale blue and most of her furnature was either white or black ( You can imagine what's in there and what it looks like), Valkyrie left to the kitchen and came back with some tea. "I say we leave this shit hole of a village!" Vallkyrie said the other three girls looked at her in shock as she packed her backpack. "I'm with Rie-chan this I say we leave!" Sakura agreed, wiping away her tears. "No more crying, no more Stuttering. I shall stand and show this village who I really am!" Hinata praticcally (sp) yelled. Tenten stood "Hell, you're not leaving me here." Valkyrie smirked, "Tonight, at 11:00 sharp." Valkyrie said. Sakura stood and streched and announced "Bring a weeks supply of food and cloths coz' we're going to the lang of the Waves." ............. There was a moment of odd silence as every just stayed silenced minus the sound of sipping tea. thats when Tenten broke the silence, "How will we pass the guards...?" She questioned. Hinata thought as did Valkyrie, Sakura and Tenten "I got it!" Hinata yelled catching the other girls attention. She continued, "Saku-chan can say that she is 'going to go pick some herbs that only bloom in the night.' Tenten goes with Sakura and if they ask you, Tenten, then tell them 'Sakura is teaching me things about medical things'." Hinata took a breather. She continued, " Then after around about 10 minutes me and Valkyrie will go, I will say some thing like 'i onlyy wanted to see the lake...' Then Valkyrie could say something like 'I wanna see this lake to 'coz all the ones at my old hometown are frozen over." Hinata finnished, the other trio stared at Hinata. "I'm not trying to rush you guys out, yeah, but it's kinda late and we need to get packing, and to add to Hinata's Idea, Tenten, Sakura can you wait for me and Hinata at that white rock." Everyone nodded and left the house. From the front of the gates everyone went their own way. Tenten took a left, Hinata went straight and Sakura went right.

.../ Valkyrie P.O.V. \...

After every one left I took a shower. Hot water running from head to toe. I massaged my hair with my mint scented shampoo. I rinced my hair off and stepped out the shower, turning it off on my way. I Dries off and got dressed, I looked in the Mirror. I was wearing a white tank top undereneit a black long sleeved fishnet top, that had silver thread here and there, I had on black cargo pants, my white konoha headband served as a belt and black shinobi ankle shoes. Nothing Fancy... I looked on the corner of my mirror and saw my necklace I walked over to it and placed it around my neck. I shivered as the cold metal touched my neck, then I soon continued packing my bag.

.../ Hinata P.O.V. \...

I looked around and I masked my Chakra, I stood at fathers listening to everything, "Neji, Hanabi, I have a small mission for you. Keep that white haired monster away from Hinata-sama-" That put me in a foul mood, my chakra spiked, "Shit," I mumbled running to my room. I roared in my mind as I shoved my clothes in my bag and took a shower, shorty after I came out and changed into a black T - shirt with the phrase, 'Loveless Death' in bold lavender letters, lavender biker shorts underneith a black pleated mini skirt, my lavender headband was tied around her arm. I looked at my back and sighed, bet then chuckled at how angry I got, I walked over and repacked it.

.../ Sakura P.O.V. \...

I simply sat there for about 5 minutes, "If only Ino-chan was still here..." I slowly walked to the shower and got in after I stripped of my clothing,I let my hair soak up some water before I washed my Hair with my cherry scented shampoo. I came out soon after and dressed in the outfit Ino gave to me. It was a red dress top, black biker shorts, red and black stripey cut off finger gloves over a pair of plain black ones, a black wrist band on one wrist and a red one on another, and red shinobi shoes, My black head band was in its usual place. I started to pack my bags.

.../ Tenten P.O.V. \...

It couldent be helped, I punched my bedroom wall out of pure frustrasion. "I hate being called weak." I hissed as I walked towared the shower, picking up a towel on the way. But I stoped before I entered my bathroom, "We were at Rie-chans for quite a while..." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the shower, I quickly showered and washed my hair, I came back into the room Dressed in a Black and blue T - shirt black cargo pants with blue arm warmers with a few hidden weapons in them, Blue shinobi shoes and my black head band was tied around my neck.

.../ 11:00pm \...

Everyone met near the gates, they stood in a Square, Hinata looked at Tenten, who looked at Sakura, who looked at Valkyrie, who looked at Hinata, they all nodded and said " Let the plan start" they soon after started laughing and Sakura and Tenten walked off.

.../ Tenten & Sakura \...

Sakura was explaining about 'herbs' to Tenten, "Once Naruto and I played this trick on Sai, I asked him if he wanted a drink, and he said yes, So I bought him a drink, Naruto put hot Sauce in his drink when he wasn't looking, which was when he was talking to and ambu, he turned and said, 'Lady Hokage wishes to see us', then Naruto said 'Dont waste the drink Sakura-chan got for you!' Sai Wolfed down the drink and his face went red and he ran off." (I did it like that because it gets annoying writing those flashback things and such.) Sakura revised, Tenten laughed, then soon stoped when they came face to face to the AMBU that were guarding the gate, "State your buisness." He said, Sakura Rose a brow "Well I am on a search for the rare herbs that only bloom in he night, and I am also teaching Tenten about medical things such as wounds the common wound and such." She said, lowering her brow. The AMBU moved his head signalling for them to pass. The two cracked a smirk as the passed the AMBU and Traveled to the white rock.

.../ Hinata & Valkyrie \...

" Shame on you Hina-chan " Valkyrie laughed, and so did Hinata, who then said, "How about we change it a bit..." Valkyrie smirked, " What do you have in mind?" Hinata chuckled, "We just got left behind by Saku-chan and Ten-chan" Valkyrie caught on after a few seconds. Hinata sprinted off leaving Valkyrie in the dust, "Get the fuck back here!" She yelled running after laughing Hinata, whom she caught up to in a matter of seconds. "Halt!" yelled the same AMBU from before. "Gomenasai AMBU-_sama_" Hinata said, "Have you seen two bitches come past here?" Valkyrie asked politely, Hinata wacked her over the head, " Translation: Have you seen Sakura and Tenten come past here?" Hinata translated, the AMBU nodded, "See? I told you they fucking left us." Valkyrie said, she took a breath and continued, " They were meant to take us on this Medical tour thing." The AMBU moved his head slightly signalling for them to pass, "Arigatou, Mr. I'm-a-man-of-soo-many-words." Valkyrie said as she ducked, avoiding another swipe to te head. They traveled to the white rock. They all stood in a square once more, they all took out a kunai and slashed their headbands, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata looked to the sky, small droplets of rain were starting to fall 'Ino-chan...' Valkrie looked puzzeled, "Reading your minds here, who is Ino-chan?"

Sakura let off a menacing laugh, " Yamanaka Ino was our other best budd..." Her voice trailed off. Valkyrie placed her hands together in some sort of seal, and closed her eyes, Sakura was muttering under her breath, "Why did she die?" and "I should of died not her..." Valkyrie hissed, catching their attention. "Stop mourning over the damn past. I may never of met Ino-chan but I know I will soon, someday..." she said, Hinata and Tenten watched helplessly from he sidelines as Sakura boiled over in pure anger, " How can you say you will meet her?! Your Immortal for Kmi's Sake!" She yelled back. Valkyrie smirked as she relesed her hands from the seal and opened her eyes. "Exactly, I may have not met Ino-chan yet but I can assure you, I will meet her, and so will you soon." Valkyrie whispered, as the rain poured softly over the forest they are in. Tenten leaned on th white rock behind her, " But... How is that possible?!" she questioned as her brows knitted together in confusion and thought, and she got the response from her, " Have you forgotten, WHO I am? Or WHAT for that matter." Tenten's eyes widened i realisation (Is that even a word???), she then continued to speak " I can bring Ino-chan back but I need some one else-" Sakura cut her off.  
"I'll do it." Valkkyrie shook her head " Gomenasai, It... It could cause your death, none of us want that, we are one big family..." Hinata chuckled " Val-chan, Ther is only four of us, well soon to be five." Everyone laughed, " Anywho, If I can find another Immortal-" Valkyrie look towards the three girls, who nodded in return. They had felt it too. Everyone looked at Hinata who activated her Byakugan, when she looked in between Sakura and Tentenher eyes widened, "Akatsuki..." She chocked out. Two men came out the bushes one was Blue skinned, Blue haired, and taaaallllllll, and the other one was shorter, long raven hair, black and red eyes, and he looked angry!

"Sooo Itachi, why are we here again?" the blue one asked, and Itachi answered back with everyones favourite word! "Hn." Sakura twitched and ran at Itachi, but due to the quick reflexes of Tenten,Hinata and Valkyrie they grabbed her before she could do any damage. "State your buisness pretty boy and fish bar." Valkyrie and Sakura said in unison, the said duo twitched. Itachi, who recovered from his twitching fit first asked, " We wish for you to join the Akatsuki" The four gils looked between each other, and nodded, "I accept," Voiced Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. Everyone looked towards Valkyrie, who was leaning aginst the white rock, Kisame coughed, catching her attention, "Eh? Is there an Immortal there??!" she asked, Itachi and Kisame nodded simotainiously (sp), the girl shrugged and and rose a white brow, "Sure I don't see why not. But can someone carry my body, I need to look for Ino-chan. Ciao." She said putting her hands in a seal once again whilst closing her eyes.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at Valkyrie and muttered under his breath, "Great, another religeous person..." as he carried her body back to the base.

.../ At the Base \...

Itachi and Kisame, who was still carrying Valkyrie, led the three girls to their leaders room/lair/office (go by your choice). While Kisame was giving Valkyrie to Tenten Itachi spoke up, " Few peices of advice. 1. Don't speak unless spoken to. 2. Do as he says. 't get angry with him." Kisame knocked on the door, and went in after he heard a gruff 'Enter' Kisame bowed to his Orange haired Leader, "Leader-sama, we have brought the new recruits." He informed, Leader nodded, Kisame left the room, "Good luck, your gonna need it." He mumbled to them as he shove them in. Tenten set Valkyrie on the floor. "Awaken her." He Ordered. Tenten rose a brow and said, " We can't really awaken her..." Sakura shrugged, "We have tries before." Hinata sighed finishing off their sentace, " It just sends us off into the afterlife.". The Orange haired nin looked confuzzled, " Does that mean... Your dead?" He asked. Sakura just laughed, Tenten sent her a glare that shut her up, Hinata shook her head, " Not exactly, because of what she is she can visit the After life." She looked at Leader, took a breath and continued, " If you just touch her randomly, like on her arm, you could be sent _**ANYWHERE**_ in the afterlife, heck you couldefn be sent to another demention." Leader twiched, "Is there a way to wake her up?" He asked, Imagining himself touching this girls arm and being transported into a different demention with no food or water and him dying and... He stoped fantasizing when he saw something glint in the light from around the White haired girls neck, "What's that around her neck?" the three girls eyes darted around the room. Remebering what happened last time...

.../ Flashback \...

_**"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THIS INFORMATION!!!!"** The three girls heard Valkyrie's voice boom throughout the village. The three girls huddled together and cowered in fear as a poof of smoke, bluebell petals and snow _(Don't ask about the combo)_, Valkyrie metallic blue weapon came in a poof of smoke, the trio, sprinted for their lives with Valkyrie hot on their tales, yelling "**I'm gonna skin you alive get back here!**" _

.../ End Flashback \...

None of the girls would speak, "I want an answer. NOW!" Leader hissed. The trio looked between eachother, Hinata looked at Valkyrie and shivered in fear, but she swallowed that fear, and spoke up, "It's her..."

* * *

Me: Yeah, soz to leave you hanging like that,

Lizzy: Tack för behandlingen och vi hoppas att ni gillade det!

Me: Lizzy?

Lizzy: Ja?

Me: English speech would be apreciated.

Lizzy: Va?

Me: Bara tala jävla engelska.

Lizzy: Åh, ok. I said Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed it!

Me: And...?

Lizzy: Reveiw tack!!

Me: Lizzy!

Lizzy: Reveiw please!! And Försök ta reda på vilket språk jag talar!

Me: -sighs- Why do I bother? She said please try figure out what lanuage I'm speaking!

Lizzy: Det finns cyberhot mjölk och kakor!

Me: -sighs again- Peace out!


End file.
